


摩根·斯塔克的成长日记（奇异救活铁人）

by Aln19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 全员存活, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aln19/pseuds/Aln19
Summary: 接复联4结尾，Tony Stark存活且Banner的响指带回了所有人，注意，是所有人，包括Natasha、Loki、Vision。一切尘埃落定，两年之后Tony和Pepper又有了一个儿子，Edward Stark。这一次Nat和Bruce成了小家伙儿的教父母。





	1. 摩根·斯塔克的成长日记

**Author's Note:**

> -Steve独自一人返回几个时间点去归还无限宝石，之后他便回到了当前的时间线。  
> -Thor带着Loki回到挪威的滕斯伯格。  
> -Tony利用自己的政治影响力为Asgard划归了一块永久居住地，并享有自治权力。  
> -Tony帮助Quill找到了自己尚且在世的爷爷，银河护卫队留下联系方式随后启程寻找Gamora。  
> -Carol留在了地球，加入了复联。  
> -Ross赢回了自己化灰的女儿，经此一役Ross也有了一些改变，所以几个月之后一份《索科威亚协议-修正案》在Tony和Ross的通力合作下得以通过。  
> #时间线拨回Tony打响指前的一分钟，时空bug请忽略。

 

 

其实他早就有预感的。

从当初Strange化灰前的那些话，再到那副仿佛已经预示到他结局的神情……

 

——他真得超级“讨厌”对不对？明明知道答案，却就是不肯告诉你。

 

而就在刚刚，Strange终于给他比出了这个the one手势。

 

 

**Okay，alright，——he gets it……**

He will take this **High Ground FOR THEM，** he promised.

 

 

他被Thanos狠狠踹了一脚，跌出去老远，这不算什么，事实上要是条件允许，也许他都想笑出声。

 

 

这股痛就像是要把他由内到外瓦解掉一样。

他知道就连Thanos和Hulk的肌理都难以消化这种损伤，他之前不能和Bruce一起感同身受，但现在他可以了。

表层皮肤被撕碎，细胞在血管中爆裂开来，被宝石炙烤，随后被蒸干，右侧手臂的骨头和肌肉最终变成灰黑色的碳化物，一旦稍有晃动，盔甲就会连带着黑色的碎屑一起剥落下来，发出大火中燃烧至尽的枯木被风吹动时断裂了的声音——那种黏连在一起的腐朽的脆裂声。

 

 

他还记得Pepper临盆前他到底有多焦虑，哦，不是那个焦虑，是“那种焦虑”，所以他去找了Happy的女友Miss Taylor ***** ，请她带自己去妇产科做了一个小测试，就是那种给准爸爸们预备的“分娩疼痛体验”。

 

（*钢3里照顾Happy的护士，Taylor是那位女演员真实姓氏。Happy从医院醒来第一眼就看到了自己最喜欢的《唐顿庄园》，然后第二眼就看到了这位美丽的女士。）

 

Miss Taylor帮他在肚皮上贴好电极，强调了一些事项，打开开关，然后…然后他就掐肿了Happy的手。

前十分钟里他就像是个ABO里的孕夫那样大喊大叫，他大叫着Maria的名字疯狂地说，“对不起，对不起，我就是个混球儿，Mummy”——他不想那么没骨气，从一开始就骂脏话，而且他又不能骂Pepper，所以真骂起来之后他发现自己十句里有八句半其实都在骂美国队长，骂完之后又像个神经病一样歇斯底里地大笑，笑Steve Rogers那个混蛋莫名其妙地“喜当爹”。

半个小时之内，Taylor调高了两次体验级别…用他自己的话说，他疼得简直就像是一坨被狗爪子来回捻过的屎一样。别在意，他一定已经疼傻了，因为屎就是屎，没有神经牵连，只有在被拉出来的时候它才能让我们感觉得到，而你首先体会到的肯定是它的size，然后才决定有没有必要为这家伙疼上一番。

Ahh……PUFF——如果你在吃饭就当他什么都没说。

等1个小时之后他已经叫不出来了，T恤脱下来都可以拿去直接拖地板。

结果Happy揉了揉手告诉他…这才到哪儿…？疼的还在后面呢！你知道一个完整的分娩周期有可能达到16个小时吗——！？？

 

 **所以他告诉Howard的那句话是真的，** 他真得有前前后后“设想过”所有的流程和细节。

 

 

（——哦天……人类到底为什么要在临死前经历这些头脑风暴。）

 

**不，再等等，他还有一笔账没算完。**

 

 

即便他跪在Thanos面前又有何妨。

你个懦夫，不也同样不能接受自己的失败。

手套在你手上，但宝石在我这里啊 **——Fuck Face。**

 

**他用尽所有的力气，告诉那个愚蠢偏激无聊的Titan杂碎，他不仅师出无名，且死有余辜，他们所有人都会变成一堆无根可寻的碎末，烂在宇宙里最阴晦、最令人作呕的角落，叫天不应，伸冤无门，连地狱都休想成为他们的解脱之所——**

 

 

 

 **"I…AM……YOUR** **END** **，** **THANOS——** **"**

 

 

-SNAP.

 

 

 

他不想死在Thanos的灰烬上，他有洁癖。

所以他努力爬到了一块废墟旁，靠在了那上面。然后他惊喜地发现上帝对他是仁慈的，

纽约大战之后他的大厦logo就只剩下了一个孤零零的A，

现在他靠在背后的还是这个 **A，**

并且他再也不会是一个人了。

这种感觉真是久违了，不，他先前从来没有过这种感觉，——如此放松，如此平静。

他爱的人、和爱他的人，都在这里，即便他现在好像有点要看不见了，也几乎听不到什么声音，但他的心还在跳动着，所以他总是能感受到他们。

 

 

 **这手甲…，** 是Rhodes先找到了他，他总能找到“他”的，不论是在阿富汗，还是哪里。

他摸了摸他的头，like a big brother，and **always** like a big brother.

 

然后有个人握住了他的手臂，这个手型，哦…是那个他心念的孩子。

这双手抖得不成样子，不…别哭，我可不记得我招进联盟里的是个小哭包。算了，好吧，就这一次，我们说好了之后不许再哭，deal？

 **……对不起，Peter，** 我希望我可以亲口再说一句我爱你，就像我每天对Morgan说的一样。她是个聪明可爱又贴心的小姑娘，我知道你会喜欢她的。

May很想你，回去之后好好陪陪她，保护好她，更照顾好你自己。

 

 

他突然恢复了一些视线，他看到自己面前有一个模糊的人影，Friday的系统还在运行着，她挣扎着上线，对着那个人影说了些什么。

那么他就知道这个人是谁了。

 

“嗨，Pep…。”

 

**“…嘿。”**

她退掉自己的手甲，抚过他的脸颊，捏了捏他的耳朵。

“Baby，我知道你很累，但是别睡，Scott和Doctor去接Janet了，她能救你，我需要你陪着我好吗…？”

 

他没能听懂全部的内容，但是他的女士应该是下了一道命令，那么他就必须得遵从。于是便下意识地呜咽了一声，把完好的那半张脸送进她的手掌里贪恋地蹭了蹭。

 

“Good boy…。”Pepper含着泪颤着声音一遍一遍地说着。

 

 

在众人焦急的等待中，那道在之前替所有人打开胜利之门的橘黄色光环终于再度开启，Steve一个大跨步冲到跟前，从Strange手里接过一位女士的手，Scott随后也跟着跳下来，然后扶着她迈过了一些尖锐的碎石，Strange在关上这扇传送门的同时又打开了另外一扇。

 

 

Pepper注视着这位一头银发的温雅女士，她怀揣着一切的希望重重地握住了Janet的双手，Janet露出一个坚定的微笑并回握了下她的，Pepper赶紧起身为她让开了位置，然后和Steve一起守在Tony身边，他们现在已经不敢随便再触碰他了。

 

Janet从来没有见过这种伤势，眼前的这个男人小半边身子已经完全变成了木炭的样子，他的胸口也几乎没有任何起伏，唯有双眼中的微光，尚能证明他依旧活着。

 

 **“告诉我怎么做，Doctor。”** 她直截了当地询问那个把她找来这里的人。

 

Strange查看完男人的伤势，一抬头发现所有人的目光都凝视在自己身上，Potts，that kid，Rogers，everyone。

他必须冷静，他脑子里明明就有一根清晰的线，捉住它就能帮他解决眼下的这个局面，于是他望向Janet的眼睛，慎重地开口：

“我知道你用量子领域里的能量医治过一个深陷纠缠态的女孩儿（蚁人2电影）……他的情况与那个孩子的分子解体类似，但这只是第一步，”Strange边说边用力挣了挣自己习惯性颤抖的手指，暂时稳住之后抬起手用灵体法术渗透进Tony的体内，让Janet可以直接观察到碳化蔓延到的部位以及程度，“解体之后的碳化过程才会最终要了他的命，因此我需要你用那个能量阻挡住这些黑色的物质吞噬他的主要脏器。”他飞快地在Tony身上比了一条竖线，“别让这些黑色的碳化物跨过这条线。”然后仰着身子侧脸对身后的Bruce大吼道，“Chou那边准备好了没有——？！我们只有不到两分钟的时间——！！”

 

 **“马上、快了！！OK、OK——！可以了！！”** Bruce盯着传送门那边的情况大声招呼道。

 

见Stark依靠Janet注入的能量总算缓过了一口气，Strange没有片刻耽搁，一把抄住男人的脖子把人横抱起来，转身直奔传送门走去。反应过来什么状况的Tony在他怀里吐出一声痛苦的呻吟，因为作为一名医生这家伙的搬运动作一点也不专业，更谈不上温柔，他不单脸都丢尽了，还特么超级痛，他愤怒地低声叫骂起来。结果被Strange一个眼神瞪过来他就不敢逼逼了……

 

十几号人跟在这位依旧叱咤风云的医生身后陆续跨过传送门，对面的那群医护人员显然被这帮“凶神恶煞”的人给镇住了，不过好在还有个见怪不怪的Helen Chou在旁边坐镇，也倒不至于手忙脚乱。

 

 

“把他放到再生摇篮里吧。”Helen打开疏通阀，让这些冰凉的液体逐渐漫过Tony的身体，治疗这种干裂的伤口需要为纳米分子提供一个软缝合的工作环境，Strange架住Tony的脖子，从一个助手那里接过专业的氧气罩戴在他的头上，套住他的口鼻，然后把他完全按进了“培养液”中。输送的氧气中带有麻醉剂的成分，十几秒钟之后那些圆规一样的激光喷枪伸入到液体中，开始了作业。Friday在得到Pepper的精确指令后开始配合喷枪的进度随时替Tony小心地处理那些粘连的盔甲和衣物碎片。

 

 

Strange这才来得及喘上一口气，一屁股重重坐在了Hulk形态的Bruce替他小心翼翼拽来的转椅上。医生有些粗重的呼气声给了在场的人一个释放的信号，喜极而泣的Pepper扑进Natasha的怀里，她对Janet和Scott道谢，流着泪对Strange道谢，对所有人道谢。

 

Rogers摘掉了头盔，Thor拍了拍他的肩膀，Bruce用完好的左手与Clint撞了下拳头。Stark心疼的那个蜘蛛男孩儿笑出了鼻涕泡，转身抓起那条毛茸茸的浣熊尾巴就蹭了起来。

 

人群开始欢呼，

一切都是那么圆满。

 

唯有Strange深深地低下头，他稳住了自己的情绪——靠盯住他自己手指上的那些狰狞的伤疤。之后便任由那些神经继续抽搐起来。他下意识地歪过头扫了眼生命监测仪上的各种指标， **——接下来就是漫长的等待了……** 等到生物纳米分子重塑好那些受损的器官组织，稳定了Stark的生命体征之后，再想办法把宝石取下来。

 

Strange抬起头，因为他怎么也没有想到，是Loki过来按了一把他的肩膀。

 

 

No。

大法师扬起下巴，耸耸鼻子，不，他是不会按回去的。

 

 

 

 

**三天之后——**

韩国首尔，乌金遗传研究实验室。

 

 

**“嗷…”**

 

“深呼吸，对吸气，然后吐气，一会儿就完事。”Bruce哄骗道，手上的动作却没有半点温柔的意思。

 

言行不一的举动不出意外激起了男人的不满：“这听上去像是你要给我接生，”他瞪着围在他床边的一群人，像见了鬼一样，“你们都站在一起让这看上去更像了！”

 

 **“第二颗——，”** Bruce不为所动，小心翼翼地将Reality Stone剥离下来，夹到一个Quill给的那种（宇宙）灵球里，随后交给Steve，后者扭好盖子，轻放在箱子的插槽里，然后转身继续等待Bruce下一步操作。

 

“说真的伙计，你不用每一颗都报数的，这半点也没让我感觉到轻松好吗……”男人捂住脸说道，话说他丝毫没有想去看那只右手的打算。 **“Ouch——！！”**

 

“别——动。”

 

“怎么可能不动，我抗议！你个庸医！！喂，等、shit……，你敢这么直接拔出来！！？ **嘿——！！！”**

 

**“闭嘴。”**

 

“救命…！！”

男人挣扎起来。结果被火速镇压，病房里一阵鸡飞狗跳。

 

受不了聒噪的Bruce忍住泛绿的冲动，对着床上不老实的家伙磨牙道：“Dr.Chou已经暂时阻隔了神经和宝石的联系，你有的只、是幻痛， **幻痛，懂——么** ？你越安分，我就越快弄完，顺便说一句，你的手臂细胞是有保质期的，”说完不轻不重地扇了一把男人的后脑勺，怒指着简易手术台，“缩什么缩，把手给我放回来。”

 

“Tasha在哪儿… **在哪儿……，** 为什么今天偏偏就她不在，我要投诉…殴打病人，言语恐吓，还他妈未经允许剃光我的胡子……那是我的胡子，胡子就是我，我就是钢铁侠……”

 

Bruce被他气得直乐：“这句话你从昨天晚上醒过来就开始念叨了，不剃光了难道你打算只留着一半么？Okay，Genius，还有 **一个小时** Morgan和Pepper的飞机就要落地了，Natasha接她们到这里连二十分钟都用不了，你要是愿意当着她们的面叫来叫去我是没意见。”

 

被一语击中命门，男人不再叫唤了，而是改成了小声嘟囔：“再生摇篮明明都能还原我的脸……这不科学。”他把右手摊在无菌纱布上留给Bruce，左手却还不忘举起梳妆镜不停地从各种角度照自己的下巴——显然他有一个完美的下巴，但是那上面光溜溜的，真是不论怎么看都觉得别扭，天知道他从25岁起就再没见过一个不留胡子的自己了。男人撅起嘴，喷了个鼻音，把镜子随手丢到床上，整个人恹恹地委屈道，“我的小公主可喜欢我用胡子蹭她的脸蛋儿了……”

 

Bruce有那么一瞬间迟疑了，好吧，这句话终于成功地让他有了一丝罪恶感。——但是下一秒……

 

“我觉得你好像把他的小手指跟‘Soul’一起剔下来了。”

Clint好心地提醒了一下，引来了众人的围观。

 

Banner机械式地低下头看了眼无菌托盘里的那一小块黑炭，吞了吞口水。

 

 

 **“……I'm gonna kill 'YOU'，** Brucie. **”**

 

 

 

 

**——TBC——**

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Natasha和研究所的保安打了一个招呼，把车停好，扫了一眼后视镜，趁着Pepper替小家伙儿解开安全带的工夫，迅速低头看了一眼自己的手机，有一条Steve在两分钟前发来的短信，内容只有两个单词外加一串点点点—— **“All fixed……”** 。

 

Nat勾了勾嘴角，Steve很少发带有情绪意味的标点符号，所以这么一来她大概就能脑补出取宝石的过程中某人涎皮赖脸耍无赖的样子了。

Natasha透过墨镜转头凝视了一会儿车窗外的风景，研究所里的一切都是那么井井有条，Thanos的事仿佛都已经过去很久了。

 

各国的政府部门，尤其是社保机构最近忙得简直是不可开交。复仇者基地的重建依旧由STARK工业来承担。在来的路上Pepper也说过，她把Morgan放在Tony这里之后就要马不停蹄地赶回华盛顿去商谈SI下一阶段主推的公共医疗项目。

 

Thanos响指之后的五年间，B.A.R.F. ***** 逐渐普及到心理学界，而源于这项技术的特殊性，由政府牵头授权SI设立了一套特别的业务资质考核标准，以极其严格的隐私保密条款约束使用这项技术的医生。虽然那些化灰的人们都已经回来了，但心灵上的创伤并不是那么容易治愈的，弥合的过程需要一点缓冲。

有些沉浸在哀痛中许久的人甚至以为这场失而复得只是一场幻觉而非现实，这种情况下就需要专业的心理医师介入了。

 

（*导演说过队三的BARF会成为复联4力挽狂澜的关键之一：Tony在说出那句“你能低调一点吗，我没给所有人准备礼物”后就从后备箱里拎出来一支 **橘红色的箱子** ，那个就是 **BARF** 。说实在的我没看出来这个东西在逆转过程中起到了什么效用，也许是为了防止进入量子领域后意识纠缠进而迷失自我，类似《蚁人2》Hank那种状态，又或许是模拟穿越地点周边的环境，whatever，这个技术如果SI未来不推广开来的话绝对太可惜了。联想到 **神秘客** 在漫画里的设定，兴许咱有理由怀疑下《蜘蛛侠2》里SI被偷的那个技术就是BARF~）  
  


 

而对于他们这些亲身经历过那场大战的人来说……曾经渴望过的那种劫后余生的大团圆结局居然就真得这样摆在了所有人面前。

Natasha颇有些感慨地握了握方向盘，不出意料的，她的每一根手指肚都感受到了来自那些高级皮革的弹性—— **真实感，** 现在她要的就是这种感觉。

 

“——Tasha阿姨~”Morgan软软的声音在催促着。

 

**“哦，这就来，little miss。”**

Natasha把车子熄火，下车绕到另一边，拉住Morgan早早伸在那里等着要牵牵的小手，和Pepper一起，三人有说有笑地走进电梯。

  
  


电梯停在五楼的VIP理疗室，病房里热闹的声音从电梯间的门口这里就能听到，Pepper松开Morgan的手，拍了拍她的屁股让她自己跑过去。

Steve耳朵最尖，昵了一眼病房外，笑着回头对一屋子人喊了一句 **“Incoming——”** ，于是这群病房里的大老爷们儿迅速散开成两列，给这个小炮弹闪开了一条路，Bruce怕她不小心磕碰着，下意识把手里的宝石箱子拎起老高。

 

 **“Ohhh……my sweetheart……** I miss you  **sooooo——much！** Come here！Give your Papabear a big hug， **come here！”**

Tony右手还绑着固定带，只好蹲下身子用左手抱起Morgan，然后就迫不及待地吧唧一口亲在了他宝贝小熊的脸蛋儿上，又用额头顶了顶她的小脑瓜。

Morgan环住他的脖子，矜持地回给他一套贴面礼，乖乖在Tony的小臂上坐好，始终小心地避让着他的右手。

 

整间病房里都洋溢着温馨的泡泡，这让足足也有一个礼拜没见到孩子的Clint和Scott都羡慕不已，尤其是只有一个女儿的Scott，更是酸成了一枚表情包，不过Tony哪里有空可怜他们，他现在眼里只有他的小公主，什么SI董事长、复仇者创始人、成熟男士这些身份标签统统丢掉，哦……不行，他还要再亲一口…！

 

场面人Mrs.Stark进门之后拥抱了下Steve和Bruce，与在场的男士们一一打过招呼。看着自家的丈夫这副旁若无人的样子，她不禁脑补了下如果Tony是一只猫的话，现在一定已经把“喵小根”团起来好好舔过一遍了。

 

“Pepper。”Steve侧身抱了抱她，问了问她的近况，又和Nat打了一个招呼，之后便打算先告辞了。

 

Nat嘱咐了Bruce他们几句，表示自己过一会儿也会下去参与“行动”。

 

Tony没有忽略正事，在Steve离开前，稍抬起下巴用眼神询问了下他是否需要自己帮忙，Steve拍了拍他的后腰让他踏踏实实安心休养就好，等过几天再来接他回纽约，说完便从Bruce手里接过箱子，一摆头示意几位先生们可以跟着他出去了。  
  


在Tony肩上埋了半天头的Morgan见所有叔叔都走出去后忍不住问了一个问题，其实从进门的时候她就想问了，只是Pepper教育过她有些问题在询问的时候需要考虑到当事人的感受，所以为了Tony的面子她才一直憋到现在，小天使睁着懵懂的大眼睛奶声奶气地开口： **“Daddy，你的胡子哪里去了？”**

 

Mr.Stark遭遇会心一击，笑容凝固，hp-1。

 

 **“呃……”** Tony看了看一脸揶揄的Pepper，转了转眼睛，做了一个滑稽的表情说道，“Daddy和一个耳鼻喉大夫签订了魔法契约，为了阻止一个丑丑的紫薯怪吃光摩小根喜欢的果汁冰棒，需要献祭自己的胡子。”

 

Morgan听完后皱起了脸蛋，嘟起小嘴儿仿佛是为了作出什么重大的决定在纠结一样，但是只用了不到三秒钟的时间Tony便惊讶地听到她开口说：“那我去找那个医生先生，说我不要吃冰棒了，然后把Daddy的胡子换回来可以吗？”

 

**“哇——哦……”**

上帝，他要哭了。

 

男人目光闪烁，紧紧将他的两位女士搂在怀里，他温情地注视着女儿的眼睛柔声说道：“能听到你这么说我真得很欣慰，我为你骄傲，也十分感动，但是记住一件事，my baby girl，——你不用为我做任何事，daddy能够拥有你和mummy已经是我这辈子最大的幸运了，我也非常满足。我们唯一的愿望就是陪着你，看着你开开心心地长大。”

直到你遇到那个发誓会用一辈子去爱你的人……然后牵起你的手挽在我的手臂上，我会领着你走完那条红毯，亲手把你交到那个人的手中。即便你有了自己的朋友与家庭，你依然还是我的小熊宝贝。悲伤了，可以随时对我哭，不开心了，我的怀抱也始终为你敞开，——我会做你永远的港湾。

**他亲吻着自己的女孩儿们。**   
  
  


 

研究所的西侧有一片空地，担负外围警戒的保安已经替他们设置好一圈警戒线。

Bruce检查了下Tony做的那枚GPS手环，确定没有什么问题之后把手环套在Steve的左手上，又把5支皮姆粒子先后塞进他腰带的插槽里。

 

“Ready？”

 

Steve松松肩膀，翘了翘眉：“嗯…哼。”

 

Bruce一面大声地将GPS的度数报给Steve，一面弯腰凑过来，小声贴到他耳边说起来：“我知道，有很多事，在那条线上依旧会发生，我们并不能强硬地去改变什么。但是Steve……”Bruce把什么东西偷偷塞到了他手心里，然后对着他挤挤眼睛，“你可以自由发挥一下。”

 

Steve摊开手掌，意外地发现是竟然是第6管皮姆粒子。Bruce对他会心一笑，然后打开了跳跃器的舱口。

 

“需要花多久？”Bucky注意到了那二人方才的小举动，但他只是安静地等待在一旁，并没有多说什么。

 

“对于他来说，想多久就多久，对于我们来说只有五秒钟。”Natasha回应道。

 

Steve回首致意，下一秒便消失在众人眼前。  
  
  


 

 

**——1970年4月7号，新泽西，第 78步兵师（美国队长诞生的地方）驻扎营地。**

 

“我们每一层每一个房间都找遍了，没有你说的那两个家伙，什么高个子上尉和留着蒙哥杰瑞胡子的男人。”为首的宪兵玩弄着手里的通话器，对着一名女性文职特工和一个留着嬉皮士发型的暴躁男性博士说道，“听着女士们先生们，我很忙，你们也很忙，所以没事儿的话我可不可以走了？”

 

“嘿，嘿，听着，我说过我就和他们站在同一个电梯里，那个小胡子还在我观察那个上尉的时候故意挡住了我视线，他们一个去了地下6楼，一个去了地下9楼，现在人都不见了，你管这叫没事儿了！？？”

 

**“还有，我接到那通可疑的快递电话你们又怎么解释？你们管一堆长了芽的狗屁马铃薯叫会发光的能量包裹吗——？！”**

 

宪兵有些头痛地捂住自己的脸，只能用仅剩的耐心把整个搜索的过程又跟他们讲了一遍。

 

Steve压了压自己的帽檐儿，等他们吵起来之后光明正大地穿过走廊，直奔Pym博士的实验室。他打开自己腰间的存储器，取出4支Hank新做的皮姆粒子，原封不动地塞到四个空位的格子里。然后坐电梯回到六楼，把宇宙魔方放回到原处，再用Rocket给的那把修复喷枪（《银护2》里用来修补飞船的，类似喷墨打印喷枪）将Tony锯断的金属锁恢复原样。除了差点被吃完午饭刚回来的Zola博士撞见以外，整个过程都还算顺利。

 

Steve溜出基地之后找到了一个没人的地方——用于往返的那支皮姆粒子还剩下小半管，所以“回去”是绝对够用的。

 

但是……

 

（“你可以自由发挥一下。”）  
  
  


 

**——1945年8月30号，柏林，美军“大红”一师，咆哮突击队驻扎营地。**

 

女特工听到身后的动静，不再愣神，快速用手帕擦拭好相框，将它放在了行李箱的最上层，然后对着身后的勤务兵吩咐道：“深棕色的我自己拿，其他的箱子封好之后交给SSR的Phillips上校。”

她没有得到回应，于是她转过身……

“Yes…ma'am。”

**她手中的机密档案袋就那样被她丢在了地上。**

 

英俊的“勤务兵”先生将食指比在唇边，对着自己的女上司做了一个低声的手势。  
  
  


 

**——1970年5月29日，纽约长岛，伦诺克斯山医院。**

 

频繁的换气让Howard血液中的含氧量直线飙升，他整个人都有些神经质地发抖，然而这还不是让他最烦躁的事，他偷偷抬起眼皮从下到上来回扫着站在他面前不远处的那个女人。

他搞不懂为什么好几年都没有联系过他的Peggy Carter居然会出现在了他面前，而且在他慌里慌张的情况下，这个“女魔头”居然二话不说，走过来直接赏了他一巴掌，差点没把他糊进Jarvis怀里。

 

完后Peggy又指着他的鼻子说， **“给我冷静点，像个男人，像个丈夫，Jarvis的手都快要被你掐紫了——放下他的手，穿上那套无菌服，给我进去。Maria需要的是‘你’，不是我们其他任何人！”**

 

Howard Stark整个人都是懵懵的，直到助产护士把剪刀递到他手里让他剪掉脐带的时候，他还是怔楞的。十几分钟之后，医师将一个健康足月的小baby抱到他和Maria的面前。

 

**“Stark先生，Stark夫人，恭喜你们，他很健康。我们马上就把——”**

 

“——哦，我的上帝……55555……”

 

医生看着这个哭得梨花带雨的大男人，又看了看自己怀里睡得香甜的婴儿，好吧，第一次当爹，这很正常，应该，算是，很正常……？

 

Maria掐了他一把——别吵醒我儿子。

 

 

**……真不愧是一对父子，**

——Uncle Steve窝在一旁感叹道。

 

 

 

 

——TBC——

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】这一章有一点点胡子兄弟的“小专场”，不过是纯友情向的。

 

 

**研究所对岸的灯火给了他一种久违的心安感。**

 

Thanos响指之后，他不是完全不关心世界到底变成什么样子了，他见过那些“末日”游荡团体拍摄的视频或照片，你依旧可以在街道上看到人群的身影，在一些贫瘠的小县城，他们可能是在赶往一处新的食物派发地点，而到了大城镇，他们或许是在去往餐馆、教堂的路上 ***** 。

活下来的人总有办法在白天欺骗着自己，可一旦到了晚上，夜晚的曼哈顿、上海、巴黎、东京，几乎每一座你曾经首选的旅游大都市都是同一副模样——你仿佛将自己带入了那部威尔·史密斯主演的电影《我是传奇》，人类对于黑暗的原始恐惧是种本能。

 

（*很多地方会时不时常地断水断电断燃气，就连餐馆也只有上午才开放，一到晚上，人们根本没有心情继续工作，很多人下班后的首选就是各种互助会，因为只有部分医院、教堂和互助会是不会断电的，再不济一整晚也会点着蜡烛。）  
  


人们曾经听到过哈德逊河里传来鲸鱼的歌声，老天，也许你会感叹自然赋予生命的顽强以及环保主义那套论调终于得以应验了，但是老实讲，如果是他独身一人站在河岸边，而背后就是一座死城，没有光污染，没有汽车的噪声，那种穿透力极强的歌声绝对会给人一种毛骨悚然的诡异，就像杉田智和的《影鳄》里，“深渊”那一集一样……估计很多人不知道，深海恐惧症多是诱发性的。

在Strange把他按进那个培养基之后他就彻底失去了意识，再醒来已经是两天之后了，这中间发生的事情他全然不知，接触到的人也始终是他印象中没有化灰的那群家伙，即便他看了新闻，也接到过Peter的问候电话。有些话他知道自己是不能讲出来的，他对着落地窗上的倒影无奈地笑着，既然全世界都在庆祝着这场胜利，那么对于一个战士而言，你必须成熟地将这些微不足道的痛苦隐藏下去。他终究还是需要自己去舔舐伤口的……

**也许吧。**  
  


 

 **“——Daddy。”** 有人拉了拉他的袖口。

 

男人抖擞精神，从沙发上转过身来：“哦我的宝贝儿，自己洗漱完了？”

 

Morgan爬到他的腿上，在他怀里找了个舒服的位置躺好，捋着自己的头发，点点脑袋。

 

男人替她拽了拽蹭起来的睡衣，继续逗弄着询问道：“——那你接下来该做什么啦？”

 

“……抱着我的毛绒小熊上床睡觉。”Morgan松开一小撮发丝，越说声音越小。

 

Tony看着小家伙一脸心有不甘的样子，心情却有些邪恶地大好起来，这是个机会，趁着Mrs.Stark不在，他不介意继续充当慈父的角色：“嗯——，听起来不错，不过今天时间还早，所以我们改变一下计划好不好？”

 

不出意料的，乐于和妻子“争风吃醋”的丈夫先生成功骗得一个兴奋且崇拜的眼神。

 

男人咯咯咯地低笑起来，凑在她耳边灌输一会儿的“作战计划”，Morgan大笑着躲避着他呵气到自己耳朵里，一手捂在了他嘴巴上，Tony佯装着要狠狠咬她。  
  


 

父女俩偷偷从病房里摸出来，来到研究所正门的走廊拐角，Tony先探头找了找保安的位置，回手比了一个战术手势，收到信号，Morgan就像一只趴伏在草丛中的小豹子，压低身子准备随时窜过来。

 

Tony戴上墨镜，让Friday朝保安的方向发射了一道微小的定相声波（都看过《碟中谍4》吧XD），保安嘟囔了句“阿西——”，放下咖啡杯，起身去查看声源。

Tony挑了挑眉，对着身后勾勾手指，不过并没有听到随后的脚步声，男人疑惑地回过头去找寻，竟没有发现女儿的身影。Tony眨了眨眼睛，随后压低声音轻唤起来（请不要脑补猎豹那种喵喵声啦），——无果。

 

他不由地紧张起来，快步走向之前Morgan所在的位置。

 

 **“……Honey？”** 走廊里，楼梯口，电梯间，都没有人。男人站在原地，原先轻松的表情逐渐被紧张和焦急所取代，恐惧感骤然而生。

 

 **“Morgan——！！！”** 他站在原地不顾形象地大吼起来。甚至都忘了先去询问下Friday。  
  


值班的保安被这一吼吓得直激灵，匆匆忙忙call了对讲，然后就跑过来查看情况，结果发现竟然是那个Dr.Chou特意叮嘱要好好看护的VIP病人跑了出来。

 

Tony眼见那几个保安把自己当成精神病人一样围在中间，不断缩小着包围圈，顿时勃然大怒。

 

Morgan跑回来的时候就见到了这一幕，自己的父亲毫无风度地推搡开从背后偷摸过来的安保主管，又威胁着对所有正欲近身的人说“离我远点——”。

 

她有些愣愣地搞不清楚状况。而她怀里抱着的这只刚刚打完哈欠的大橘猫趁着她放松神经的空挡一个蹬腿儿跳下地，一转眼就跑没影儿了，她看着自己空空如也的双手，觉得自己的献宝计划似乎是泡汤了。

 

并且，生平第一次，在他们回到病房后，父亲关上门对她进行了面对面的严厉呵斥。

 

Morgan这个气啊，又异常委屈，明明是Tony自己要带着她出去玩的，她只是想向Tony证明她最近可以跑得很快，连猫猫都能捉到，结果猫跑了Tony不安慰她也就算了，还要骂她。

 

于是那一整晚她都在用自己的方式反击着父亲，她把屁股对着Tony，连后者讨好地要补偿给她一个超长的睡前故事都不要了。  
  


当天晚上她做了一个很奇怪的梦，她梦到了自己已经长大的样子，穿着一套和妈妈类似的盔甲，只不过是金红色的。她在马里布完成了自己的第一次“首飞”，漂亮地落地之后她高兴地想去拥抱自己的父亲，但是她忽然找不到Tony了，她问遍了所有能问的人，那些人要么对她说着对不起，要么就只是用一脸哀痛的沉默表情去回应她。焦急之余，她隐隐意识到了什么恐怖的事情……但她依旧不甘心，她突然想起来Tony给她留下过一个紧急联系的号码，她急忙夺来一部手机，用尽一切办法想拨通那部电话，却永远也按不对屏幕上的号码，直到这部电话自动锁屏之后显示了一张壁纸，她记得这张壁纸，她怎么能忘记……那是在她快5岁那年，Tony抱着她在湖边的小木屋钓鱼，他们钓到了一条罕见的大西洋鲟……

**——但是这之后的记忆呢？6岁，10岁，15岁，17岁，她的入学仪式，她的毕业典礼，她的父亲在哪里！！？**

 

**……她是被这个梦吓醒的。**

 

**“Dad——！”她从床上惊叫着坐起，拍着被子，放声大叫，“where are you——！！”**

 

好不容易找了个合适的姿势能躲过一副尖牙利口的男人闻声也顾不上自己的手指了，把猫一丢，几乎是撞开了病房的门冲到女儿的床前。

 

Morgan差点让被子绊倒，幸亏Tony及时在半空中截住了她。

 

“怎么了怎么了？？哦老天，Daddy只是出去一小会儿，这是怎么了？”男人眼见自己的宝贝哭得像只小花猫，心都要碎了，“告诉Daddy，发生什么事了，——宝贝，你做噩梦了吗？”

 

Morgan哭得直吭气，哽咽着“嗯”了一声，死死抱住Tony的脖子，鼻涕和眼泪蹭得哪里都是，她才不要管什么小小淑女了，她只知道现在她绝对不能撒手。

 

Tony一直抚着她的后背给她顺气，直到她稍微平静下来一些。

“没事了……好了……好了，我在这儿，对不对？Daddy就在这儿，我哪里也不会去的，我保证，好吗…？”

 

“……对不起，我昨天不该让你担心的。”Morgan抹干净泪水，抽着气说道。

 

Tony闻言叹了口气，把女儿的两只小手搭在自己的肩膀上，托着屁股把人抱下床。

男人叉开腿坐在地毯上，把女儿放在身前，Morgan下意识地挤进男人怀里，父女俩一起静静地看起落地窗外的日初。

 

“你知道，Daddy曾经是个天不怕地不怕的混世魔王，自以为能主宰一切的那种，”他微笑着对Morgan说道，下巴就抵在女儿的头顶，男人并没有露出一副自嘲的表情，那些都已经过去了，何况如果没有那时的经历，也不会有现在的他。“我因为一些不得不去完成的事，险些…失去陪伴你长大的机会。”

 

Morgan又回想起了方才的梦境，她仰起头，不安地盯住父亲的眼神。

 

男人抱着她，把自己充当起了一副摇椅：“你永远无法用你所做的事有多大的贡献，来衡量你是否能够成为一位尽职的父亲。”他低下头面对Morgan，耐心温柔地说着， **“因为对于我来说，这一切……永远、也只在于‘你’。”**

 

 **“我知道的……（你到底有多爱我。）”** 女孩儿拱进他的怀里，她还小，不知道如何去表达，她现在能做的就是抱紧自己的父亲，让他们双方都能感受到彼此的存在。  
  


 

 

第二天清晨，她是被什么毛茸茸的东西痒醒的，她揉揉眼睛睁开，瞬间惊喜地发现前天晚上那只橘猫又回来了。

Goose生无可恋地被Morgan抱在身下又揉又蹭，发出了痛苦的喵吟……

“她”只是想趁Carol和独眼卤蛋都不在的时候跑出去偷吃点当地的特色鱿鱼干， **那个男人连着这两天到底是和“她”有什么仇什么怨？？？** 话说……这个人类幼崽闻上去好香啊 (。≖ˇェˇ≖｡)……  
  


**“嘶……** 轻点儿。 **”** 男人被消毒水刺激地直咧嘴，Dr.Chou捏着棉签，瞥了他一眼。

 

为了抓只猫搞得她整个研究所乌烟瘴气，好几个无辜的研究员要么被跳起来的肥猫踩成“重伤”，要么就挨了好几次猫爪。

 

Helen强烈地意识到自己需要在治疗清单上好好添上一笔精神补偿费。  
  
  


 

**三天后——**

韩国人民的英雄、美国精神Rogers队长终于亲自拎走了Tony Stark这个大麻烦，搭乘同一班私人飞机的还有Fury、Natasha和Bruce。Carol嫌慢，自己先“单飞”了，不过临超速前她围着机舱一侧伴飞了一会儿，对着两眼放光的Morgan挥了挥手。

Goose被大魔王Morgan拖进了机舱后部的休息室，高级地毯上留下了两道深深的爪痕。

 

Fury哼笑着摇晃了下酒杯里的冰块，对恶行视而不见。

 

“为什么你也在飞机上，你们公务员难道不该去挤经济舱么？ ***** ”Tony一脸鄙夷道，身为人父的第六感告诉他，他可不喜欢Fury频繁地出现在Morgan面前。

 

（*电影结尾处，位于人群最后方的Fury是穿着队二里那身制服参加的仪式，他可以“名正言顺”地借着这次响指复活了。）

 

Fury用那只独眼扫过Stark，好笑地放下杯子：“谁叫你一直这么难找。连总统想要视频通个电话都得看你的面子。”

 

“把我宝贝女儿的时间浪费给他的政治秀？——想都别想。”男人突然语气冰冷起来。

 

Fury倒是一副从容不迫的样子，始终不紧不慢，抛出一个消息： **“Ross想要见见你。”** 说完用余光剐住对面的男人。

 

“——只要他能提出建设性的意见。”男人耸耸肩，没有给出明确回应。

 

Fury紧跟着回道：“你知道现在是最好的时机吧？现在这种时候，即便你让他们去亲驴屁股，我敢保证他们中的某些人也会犹豫一下。”Fury显然意有所指。

只不过有些话从他嘴里说出来总是让Tony感到很不舒服。这只老狐狸从来不做赔本儿的买卖，“任何时候”。

然而局内人都知道Fury说的不无道理。

 

男人扫了一眼站在驾驶室门口跟飞行员交待了几句话的Steve，后者正在往他们这边走来，于是他随意搭在沙发上的手指蜷起来敲了敲，翘着二郎腿终于吐口道： **“我要和team商量之后再做决定。”**

 

 **“Anytime。”** 老神在在的神盾局长弯起眉眼，重新执起酒杯。“哦对了，有个事，还得拜托你，”Fury换了个姿势坐，“Danvers这次留下之后就不走了，她是可以在神盾局挂上一个职位，不过你我都知道，如果你能让 **复联** 出面给她一个新的身份，这对她才是 **最** 好的选择。”

 

“——只要她本人愿意，这个议题理应全票通过。”这次Tony倒是很痛快地自己就做出了决定，说完后一口干了杯子里剩下的酒。  
  


 

众人一下飞机就接到了Quill打来的“电话”，Tony笑着问候了几句老爷子的身体如何，已然九十二岁的Mr.Quill仍是老当益壮，还请他们过一阵子到圣路易斯来玩，他一定要让Tony试试他亲手做的玉米烟斗。

男人莫名有些鼻酸，他牵住Morgan的手，表示一定会登门拜访。

 

Quill最后和Tony确定了下日期，因为过几天就是Morgan五岁的生日，Tony会在复仇者大厦办一场盛大的生日趴，也算是给他们送行。

 

一贯吝于表达的Nebula在听到Quill不小心说露了嘴她准备好的礼物后，电话就突然掐断了，只不过在刺耳的电流音前Tony似乎分辨出了那是来自Quill的一声嚎叫……他替Quill默哀了半秒钟，这年头儿……在女人们的面前还是自求多福吧。  
  


 

Tony看了眼腕表，一面点着鞋尖倒数着什么，直到时针拨到“II”，再一抬头，面前不远处已经杀来了一辆墨绿色磨砂车漆的宾利。跟刺耳的刹车声相比，随之而来的聒噪少年音丝毫不落下风。

 

Peter就像是那种玩具时钟里弹出来报时的布谷鸟，飞扑进了男人怀里。

 

Tony向后撤了半步，闷哼一声，险些被他撞掉墨镜，滑稽地只留了一条眼镜腿儿还虚挂在耳朵上。

 

随后下车的Happy开着玩笑地对Morgan说，快来认你这没出息的哥哥。

 

小家伙儿听Tony提到过这个大男孩儿，她才不上当。不过不得不说，不愧是Stark家的孩子，天生就会“撩人”，Morgan用一张纸巾成功俘获了Parker先生的心。  
  


 

一行人兵分三路，Steve带着复仇者和Carol直接返回州北部的基地，继续督办重建的事。Fury上了自己的车回神盾局的临时基地。剩下的则都进了Tony的车，Happy会载他们回湖边的小木屋。

一路上Peter都在和Morgan玩闹，两人在后座上大声说笑，Goose早就被Morgan折腾得没力气了，这会儿正趴在Tony的大腿上补觉，时不时被男人撸一把毛儿，倒也落得个舒坦。

 

在车子开过某条街道路口的时候，Tony随意打量起街景，片刻之后突然若有所思让Happy改了下道儿。

 

“右拐，对，就停在这儿。”

 

“Daddy你要去哪儿？”Morgan停下手里的游戏。

 

Tony左手拉开右侧的车门，不忘探过身来亲了一口女儿：“乖，和Pete先回去，Daddy有点事要去办。我保证我们会一起吃晚饭的，好吗？”

 

Peter眼尖地瞄到了半个街区外的那个符文穹顶，遂了然于心，从Tony手里接过了睡得迷糊的橘猫。  
  


 

等到车子驶远，男人一路慢慢悠悠地溜达着来到了目的地门口。他下意识活动了下儿右侧的手臂，其实离开韩国的时候就已经没有大问题了，现在还绑着固定带只是为了保险起见。他正打算扯掉带子上的尼龙扣，就被一个低沉的男声打断了，人也随之被传送到了圣所内——一张舒适的真皮沙发上。

 

“我看你还是戴着比较好。”

 

**又是这种张扬的登场方式……**

**他真得不是故意在自己面前嘚瑟的吗？**

 

男人轻笑出声，倒也干脆松垮地陷进沙发里。

 

法师的声音就从他身后的某排书架那里传来：“Tea  **OR**  tea。”

 

“你的地盘，你说了算。”

他刚取下墨镜，面前的茶几上已经凭空变出了一支茶壶，外加一杯热气腾腾的红茶。

 

Tony给足了派头，绅士地拾起茶杯，品了一小口，毫不意外这位主人的品味。哦，当然了，他们可是“ **留** 着”一样的胡子的，他对自己的胡子有着绝对的自信。

 

只是目前为止，在他放下茶杯之后，（目光移下三分），Strange那张突然出现在他对面沙发上的长脸让他有些不爽就是了。

他和医生之间有没来由的默契是不假，不过在此之前，他们俩更多的应该是那种把同性相斥发挥到登峰造极的状态，谁也不会轻易服谁，而Tony不爽的原因也就在这里 **……** 那些该死 ~~又有型~~ 的胡子就像它的主人一样张扬跋扈地在自己眼皮子底下宣示着它们的存在，颇有种对方西装三件套，他却只能围着浴巾泡桑拿的羞耻感。

 

兴许是感应到了莫名其妙凶恶起来的气场，大法师自知“理亏”，有些别扭地在男人愈加锐利的直视之下难得主动开了尊口：“ **How…，** how's the kid。”结果说出来后连他自己都觉得这个开场白逊毙了，原则上来讲他们只是见过“两面”而已，连工作关系都算不上，这么快问未免有些“交浅言深”，完全不符合他的气场。

 

“Just fine，thank U。”Stark刻意用对待Morgan的轻佻口吻回应道，但他这副咄咄逼人的表情可不像他的语气一样风趣，显然他认为Strange应该 **不止** 这一句话。

 

医生抿了抿嘴，突然对打过蜡的地板产生了兴趣。

  
  


**“你躲着我。”**

 

“这毫无根据。”

 

**“我醒来就没见到过你。”**

 

法师无聊地喷出一声感叹，心想，怎么着，你当你是什么睡醒了就要找妈妈要奶吃的三岁孩子么。

“——圣所不可一日无人。”他扬起声调，急于结束这场幼稚的对话。

 

 **“你这么说对得起亲爱的老王么？”** Stark捏住眼镜腿儿甩了甩，不着急不着慌地回道。

 

Strange被他的态度搞得有点不耐烦，这倒是和他俩第一次见面的局面正好相反。不过看来Stark并不想轻易结束这场“猫玩老鼠”的心理游戏。

医生纠结半天之后——

“So——rry……”

Strange发誓，如果他敢问一句为什么，就把他直接丢到北极去喂企鹅。

 

 **“Well，你‘是’该感到抱歉。”** Stark故意在Strange情绪最极端的那个点，错开了视线，他把墨镜腿支成三角形捏在手指中间，甩到自己的脑后，继续， **“你该为了你选择独自承受这一切而 _‘深感 ’_  愧疚。”**男人把翘着的脚踩到地板上，突然拉近和医生的距离，掷地有声地说完这句话。“这就是过去这几年Pep经常对我说的话。”男人进一步软化自己的气场，只是口述出一个事实，“你在钻自己的牛角尖，Stephen。”

 

这一声直呼点爆了Strange的怒火：

**“哦，是吗？不过这又碍着你什么事！？”**

他竖起一身的利刺，尖酸刻薄地发问。他以为自己不会再回到手术失败阶段的心理状态，但是面前这个男人的穷追不舍让他根本无法保持克制。他痛恨着男人一脸的云淡风轻，在他把“他”刻意留下来仅仅就是为了打响那个该死的响指之后，“他”有什么资格再跑来告诫他应该放下过往，直面人生！？

 

1400005次尝试，1400004次失败，你知道前700万次我根本没有考虑过要救下你的性命吗？我把所有人的生命明码标价，而你绝对不是排名第一的那一个，我曾经眼睛都不带眨一下就拿你的命去换其中一颗宝石，仅仅只是为了拖住灭霸片刻。这些我都可以自我消化，因为我知道我做了正确的选择，但是Tony，你知道吗，最让我接受不了的是，在我说过“那句话”之后，你仍然不止一次挡在我面前，我他妈到现在做梦时都忘不了你临死前对我说的那无数句——“快跑，小巫师” **……**

 

他没有意识到他把这些话全都嚷了出来，等他清醒了之后才发觉自己已经相当疲惫，他死死地掐住眉心，仍在试图压抑情绪。

**“……拜托，就让我一个人静静，求你了。”**

 

男人沉默了一会儿，单手从沙发上撑起身，就在Strange终于以为他把“他”成功地骂走了之后，男人却弯下腰把茶杯和茶壶都轻轻推到一边，绕过茶几， **坐** 在了他心爱的茶几上，挺直着腰背，倾身而来，近到Strange不得不把自己的身子压进沙发里才不至于和他贴上面。

 

男人用着Strange从没见过的那种可以包容一切的温柔微笑，将右手掌伸到他的面前，诱惑着他：“我的左肩是留给我的女儿的，右肩暂时得欠着Pepper了，不过… **先** 借你靠一靠怎么样？”

 

Strange完全愣住了。

 

“——哦， **拜托，** 别逼我说出那句我去拯救世界，你就负责拯救我就好，这个剧本儿里那是我wife的台词。”Tony咧咧嘴。

 

 **“I hate you。”** Doctor皱起眉，流露出了不太符合他这个年龄段的表情——Tony姑且将之形容为“嘟嘴”？

 

唉……真是心累。

算了，今天才知道，要是论起“口是心非”，他可真是终于遇上对手了……

 

 

 

 

——TBC——

 

 


End file.
